Pinkamena
Pinkamena Diane Pie, also known as Pinkie Pie, is the main antagonist of the infamous My Little Pony "grimdark" story "Cupcakes". She is a violent and psychotic murderer who kidnaps her victims and mercilessly rips their organs apart so she can make their organs into cupcakes and dolls. History Cupcakes is a dark gore parody of a Pinkie Pie X Rainbow Dash shipping fanfictions. The story is centered around Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, who decide to meet at Pinkie’s house (SugarCube Corner) to bake some cupcakes (in reference to Pinkie’s “cupcakes” song in an episode). Upon arriving at Pinkie’s, however, she realizes she will be part of the recipe, when Pinkie puts her to sleep and later wakes up in a basement tied to a stack of planks with a leather strap. The room shows numerous corpses and flesh from other ponies, and Pinkie wears a dress made out of skins, pegasus wings and cutie marks. Pinkie goes onto telling Dash that she needs more of her “special ingredient” for her cupcakes, informing her that her "number" came up, and proceeds to cut her cutie mark and wings, followed by her internal organs and skull, at one point, even causing her to urinate. Extremely painful for Dash, but a normal day for Pinkie. She constantly makes jokes as she dismembers her body, like how glad she was to finally have a friend helping her, yet disappointed about her reaction and lack of toughness in dealing with the situation. She soon cuts Rainbow Dash's body in half and glosses her teeth with Rainbow's guts. Rainbow Dash soon dies. Pinkie had no time to wait to make cupcakes. After all, she was having an old friend for dinner. Appearance Pinkamena appears as a light pink earth pony with a dark, hot pink mane and tail. Her eyes are a light blue and her cutie mark appears as three balloons. Pinkamena is also seen as wearing a dress made entirely out of dead ponies' cutie marks stitched together. Personality Pinkamena is incredibly callous, sadistic, cruel, deceptive, and homicidal, she's intelligent enough to know various torture methods and putting on a convincing facade each day, while keeping her twisted secrets hidden within the confines of her workplace. Another huge aspect or Pinkamena's personality is her increased sadism, she takes glee and is incredibly satisfied and happy when mentally breaking and torturing her victims, she relishes in their screams of pain and begs to get out alive. Obviously, she won't let them leave, as she knows her secret would be discovered. Powers and Abilities Pinkamena doesn't appear to be a magical entity, although she is incredibly smart with anatomy and decepting her victims, as she's able to carefully remove the organs of her victims and silence them using her special cupcakes, and also putting on her friendly facade in order to manipulate and trick her victims into falling directly into her trap. Fictional Origin Pinkamena's origins and reasons for killing ponies are left ambiguous and presumably left up for the viewer to decide, the most widely accepted theory is that Pinkamena is Pinkie Pie's real personality due to a tragic upbringing or an evil alter-ego or split-personality that she has no control over and can come out at any time in order to kill people. Another popular theory has been depicted in a number of fan games, where she is a demon, spirit, or another enigmatic type of entity that either possesses Pinkie Pie or takes her form. Another theory from a web comic is that a parasprite was infecting Pinkie Pie's brain and mind. But regardless of the stories, her origins are left mysterious, a lot of them include Pinkamena finding redemption or accepting her fate as someone who is either nihilistic and doesn't care what happens to herself, or someone who will not give up at any costs. Danger Level You'd think that because she's an anthropomorphic animal she'd be weaker than killers such as Jeff, right? Wrong. Considering she is from the land of Equestria and that the world utilizes magic, it is entirely possible that Pinkamena can get her hands on some kind of magical source in order to defeat her foes, as well as the infamous party cannon. However, if Pinkamena were not to use these sources, she could be caught and either arrested or killed. But it still depends on what her true origins are. Leaving her with an 8.4 rating on the danger level. Trivia *"Pinkamena" is a common name for any homicidal rendition of Pinkie Pie, leading to much confusion over the character's identity. When in reality, "Pinkamena Diane Pie" is Pinkie Pie's canonical full name, preferring to use the shortened "Pinkie Pie", even in the episode where she takes her frightening appearance, she isn't murderous, aggressive, or even violent, and is just depressed and feels betrayed by her friends. *Pinkie Pie is not the only killer in Cupcakes, as a "shock ending": Apple Bloom is revealed as a killer-in-training under Pinkie Pie's "care", preparing to make cupcakes out of Silver Spoon. *The name Pinkamena was never actually used in the story, as the episode where this was used came long after the Creepypasta, as well as the Party of One episode. *This character was also used as an antagonist within another My Little Pony Grimdark known as '''Rocket to Insanity '''as a means to torment Rainbow Dash in her dreams. Category:Serial Killers Category:Female Category:Everyone Category:Animals/Anthropomorphic Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Category:Psychopath